Happy Birthday Zoro
by Deraka
Summary: Una hermosa y soleada mañana para ser Noviembre. Unos agridulces recuerdos en la memoria del espadachín. Un regalo inesperado de parte de alguien aun más inesperado... un cumpleaños para recordar. OMEDETOU ZORO! [oneshot, shounen ai, ZxS] Enjoy!


_ADVERTENCIA: Debido a la mala calidad de edición que viene sufriendo desde hace tiempo, los errores del tipo de guiones, emoticonos, signos de interrogación/admiración que no aparezcan no son culpa mía y lamento que puedan dificultar la lectura. Si tenéis interes por leer el fic original y sin fallos indicadlo en el review y os lo mandare por mail en formato word… ¡gracias por su colaboración! nn_

**Dedicado a: **Zoro Roronoa (evidentemente!) por ser hoy (11 de Noviembre) su cumpleaños. A todas las fans del ZxS. Y en especial a las tres personas que estuvieron al pie del cañón animándome minuto a minuto mientras me desesperaba por terminar el fic y cuya ayuda me resultó más que indispensable aunque no lo crean: **Yuna**, **Chibi-sanji** y mi querida **Sa-chan**! Mil gracias tesoritos míos! A disfrutar del fic y agitar los puñitos! MELLORINE MELLORINE!

**Happy** **birthday Zoro.**

_By_: Deraka.

Aquella mañana, Zoro se levantó con la extraña sensación de haber olvidado algo.

Lo primero que hizo fue asegurarse de que seguía teniendo consigo sus tres adoradas katanas, justo en el mismo lugar en el que las había dejado la noche anterior. Lo segundo que hizo fue llevarse la mano a su oreja izquierda y tocar sus tres pendientes, seguían ahí. También conservaba su faja y su pañoleta indispensable para librar una buena lucha, de modo que después de eso ya no le quedaba al espadachín ningún objeto de valor más que comprobar… pero esa molesta sensación de carencia todavía permanecía en su interior taladrándole la mente.

Se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por el camarote (ganándose las extrañas miradas de Sanji y Usuff y haciendo que Luffy, que creía que estaba jugando, se le uniera en su "paseo").

-¿Se puede saber que demonios buscas?- preguntó el cocinero de abordo a un Zoro que pateaba a la habitación mirando debajo del sillón, en el baúl y el resto de muebles como si buscase algo afanosamente.

-Er…. nada, nada…

-¿Has perdido algo?- preguntó el renito poco después de continuar el juego y colocarse en hilera detrás de Luffy, ambos siguiendo al espadachín por toda la habitación.

-No. Digo… no lo sé… - Zoro se rascaba la cabeza pensando qué demonios era lo que había olvidado.

-¿Eh, ¿Por qué te paras Zoro?- se quejó el capitán.- ¡Venga, ¡Sigamos jugando al "tren chuchú"! – idea que fue secundada de inmediato por Chopper.

-¿¿Pero queréis dejar de seguirme pesados?

- ¡¡Sanjiiii tengo hambreeee!

-Ya va… ya va….. ¡Oye tú, ¡Deja de mirar entre mi ropa! ¡Que no se te ha perdido nada ahí!- el rubio señaló acusadoramente a Zoro mientras le quitaba su camisa de las manos y salía de la habitación hacia la cocina seguido de Chopper y Luffy (este último haciendo extraños ruidos que semejaban una locomotora.)

Zoro se sentó en el suelo y se puso a cavilar… lo cierto es que parecía bastante estúpido rebuscando sin saber qué era lo que se supone tenía que encontrar, o devaneándose los sesos tratando de recordar Dios sabe qué cosa.

-No sé tú Zoro…- contestó Usuff poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.- Pero yo intentaría buscar _después_ de haber desayunado… y espero que a estas alturas Luffy no se lo haya tragado todo.

Solo entonces Zoro reparó en que estaba hambriento, y el olorcillo a café y tostadas le llegaba desde la cocina. Así que siguiendo el consejo de su amigo decidió postergar su "búsqueda" para después de haber llenado la panza.

- ¡¡Nami-saaaaaan! ¡¡Buenos dííííaaaas! ¿¿Qué tal ha dormido mi pelirroja preferida? ¡Aquí tienes! ¡¡¡Mi desayuno especial preparado con todo mi amor!- nada más sentarse en la mesa, Nami se vio agasajada con los platos especiales de Sanji y sus cariñosos saludos matinales.

- Oahhh…- bostezó la chica.- Sí, buenos días Sanji ¡Oh, que buena pinta tiene todo!.

- Ejejejeje... ¿¿¿te has fijado Nami-san? Las tortitas tienen forma de corazón.

-Uy sí…. vaya… son muy… originales, si eso, originales.- dijo antes de hundir su tenedor en la esponjosa tortita bañada de chocolate.

- Ohhh… como me gusta que mi Nami me halague…

- La estupidez de este tío nunca dejará de sorprenderme.- quien así hablaba no era otro más que Zoro que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cocina.- ¿Sabes que tus berreos se oyen desde el pasillo?- comentó tomando asiento en su sitio habitual. Sanji le dirigió una profunda mirada de odio pero, contrariamente a lo que se imaginaba Zoro, se dedicó a darle la espalda y seguir fregando los cacharros en lugar de contestar a su insulto de una forma igualmente hiriente.

"Vaya… que soso… y yo que pensé que iba a haber diversión durante el desayuno." Zoro se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Uooohh! ¿Habéis visto que buen día hace?- Usuff miraba por la claraboya de la cocina hacia el cielo limpio y azul que había amanecido esa mañana.

-¿En serio? Con los días tan malos que hubo últimamente.- comentó Chopper.

- Que el tiempo se estabilice así quiere decir que nos acercamos a una isla.- anunció Nami con una sonrisa.- Seguramente una isla de primavera.

-¡Que guaaaaay, ¡¡Una isla, una isla!- vitoreó Luffy entre bocado y bocado.

-¿Una isla de primavera? – preguntó Sanji.- Sería bonito llegar a un sitio donde en pleno Noviembre aún estén floreciendo los cerezos.

Ante este comentario por parte del cocinero los ojos de Zoro se ensancharon en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Noviembre, ¿Estamos a Noviembre?- preguntó sin creérselo.

-¡Pues claro hombre, ¿Es que no sabes en que mes vives? Para eso puse yo un calendario en la cocina.- le reprochó Nami señalando la pared que Zoro tenía a la espalda. El espadachín se dio la vuelta y se fijó en la fecha que marcaba ese día, sus ojos se abrieron todavía más.

-Hoy es… 11 de Noviembre…- comentó casi en un susurro.

-Si, estamos a once… - Nami se fijó en la cara de sorpresa que había puesto su amigo.- Uhm…. ¿Zoro, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Eh?- el peliverde pareció volver en sí.- Uhm…

-¿Pasa algo el 11 de Noviembre?- preguntó Sanji desviando por un momento su mirada del fregadero y posándola en Zoro.- ¿Es alguna fecha especial?

Ante esta pregunta Zoro tragó saliva, apuró su café y se levantó de la mesa al tiempo que se llevaba un par de panecillos para comer por el camino.

-No pasa nada, nada en absoluto. Me voy a entrenar.- y con esto salió a toda prisa de la cocina dejando a una extrañada Nami.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanta prisa? Vaya cara que ha puesto. ¿Qué crees que le pasará?

Sanji se limitó a encoger los hombros.

-Ya sabes como es el marimo ése, si pasa un día sin entrenar se muere. Será idiota…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ciertamente hacía una bonita mañana, eso pensó Zoro cuando se apoyó en la barandilla de popa mientras miraba la estela que iba dejando el Going Mery a su paso por las aguas de Grand Line.

- Vaya…. Hoy es 11 de Noviembre… con razón tenía el presentimiento de que me olvidaba de algo…- se dijo a sí mismo el espadachín mientras dejaba que el suave viento matutino meciera sus cabellos verdes, y con un leve suspiro murmuró entre dientes:

- Mira que no acordarme de que hoy es mi cumpleaños…

El peliverde se llevó la mano a su oreja izquierda palpando la hilera de pendientes que de ella colgaban; durante los primero días que Luffy y él habían viajado juntos sin otra tripulación, el capitán, aburrido como estaba, se había pasado el día haciéndole preguntas personales que no hicieron más que irritar aún más al joven espadachín. Y una de ellas concretamente giraba en torno a sus pendientes "Oye, ¿no te parece de chicas?" había preguntado el moreno "¿Por qué llevas tres, ¿Por qué solo en una oreja, ¿Y por qué tres, ¿Crees que te hacen parecer molón, ¿Hay algún significado oculto, ¿Ligas más desde que los llevas, ¿Los elegiste tú solito, ¿¿¿Y por qué llevas tres?" y como cabe suponer el espadachín acabó harto de la verborrea de Luffy pero se mantuvo firme al negarse a contarle la historia que giraba en torno a los tres pendientes de oro que colgaban de su oreja derecha. Porque en realidad _sí_ tenían un significado oculto y muy importante además, era lógico que parecieran de chica porque en realidad _sí_ eran de chica, de una concretamente, y los había elegido ella por él; y el motivo de porqué llevaba tres….

Zoro dirigió su mirada al basto cielo azul mientras dejaba que los recuerdos inundasen su memoria….

_FLASHBACK_

-¡¡Kuinaaaa, ¡Eh, ¡¡Kuinaaa!- un niño de escandaloso pelo verde cruzó corriendo los pasillos del dojo mientras gritaba el nombre de su eterna rival.

- ¡Oye enano! - le paró uno de los mayores- ¡No se puede correr por los pasillos!... ¡Oye, ¿Es que no me escuchas?- el chico trató de agarrar al enano en cuestión por la camiseta para detener su carrera pero el compañero que iba a su lado lo detuvo.

-¡Cuidado, ¿No sabes quién es? – el chico lo miró interrogante.- ¡Es Roronoa Zoro, ¡Un genio que es capaz de ganar incluso a los adultos!

-No puede ser.- el muchacho no daba crédito.- ¿¿_Ese_ es Roronoa Zoro?

-La rivalidad que tiene con la hija del maestro es famosa en todo el dojo.

-Sí, había oído hablar de eso… pero no hay nadie que gane a Kuina.- rió el chico que tratara de retener a Zoro.- Todos lo saben, ¡ella es la número uno!

-Si, es una lástima que sea una chica…

El niño, ajeno a la conversación de los dos mayores continuó corriendo sobre la pulida madera del dojo hasta encontrar a su objetivo.

-¡¡Maldita Kuina! ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? ¡Llevo horas buscándote!

-¿Es que no puedes ser un poco menos escandaloso?- le reprochó la chica. – ¡Además de pesado eres un maleducado! Ya me imagino qué es lo que quieres.

Ante esa falta de interés por parte de su rival el niño apretó los dientes y le apuntó con su espada de bambú a modo de desafío.

-¡¡Lucha conmigo aquí y ahora!- gritó.

-…….

-………

-………..

-………er…. Creo que no.

-¿¿Quéééeé, ¡No puedes huir de un duelo, ¡Eso es de cobardes!

-Se supone que para huir de un duelo antes tienes que haberlo aceptado, cosa que yo no he hecho ¡baaaka!- se burló la chica despeinando la cabeza peliverde de un enfadadísimo Zoro.- Y además… tengo cosas más importantes que atender ahora como para prestarle atención a tu patética esgrima… aunque no niegue que hacerte morder el polvo es tremendamente divertido.

-Maldita…- murmuró entre dientes el niño apartándole la mano de su cabeza.- ¿Y se puede saber qué es eso tan importante?

-Juju… voy a ir a la ciudad.

-¿A qué?

-Quiero ir a la joyería… voy a hacerme los agujeros en las orejas.

-¿Ein?- Zoro la miró sin comprender.- ¿Para que quieres agujerearte las orejas Kuina?

-¡Baka!- una gotita de sudor cayó por la nuca de la niña.- Pensé que la explicación sobraba. ¿Para que voy a querer agujerearme las orejas si no es para ponerme pendientes? –y añadió en bajo para sí misma.- Si es que este niño tanto entrenar horas bajo el sol le debe haber reblandecido el cerebro.

-¿Quéééé?- el niño puso cara de asco- ¿Pero para que quieres ponerte pendientes Kuina? Eso es cosa de… de… ¡de chicas!

-Oh, vaya… ¿y yo qué soy?

-Tú… tú eres… eres una chica sí, pero ¡no esa clase de chicas! ¡Tú no vas por ahí con vestido y pendientes, ¡Ni cuchicheas ni te ríes con voz chillona como hacen el resto de chicas!- ante este comentario Kuina bajó la cabeza sin poder ocultar un gesto de tristeza. Así era como la veía Zoro, y en realidad todo el dojo en general. Francamente no podía quejarse, ella misma se había labrado esa imagen: su modo de comportarse y luchar no cuadraba en el perfil de una chica corriente, pero su cuerpo sí respondía a esas características y eso la frustraba muchísimo.

El niño se percató de que el gesto de su amiga había cambiado de repente y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-¿Kuina?... ¿He dicho algo malo?- le dijo de una forma inusualmente tímida en él.

Al verle así la chica no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente y acariciar el pelo de su amigo.

-No, no te preocupes… de todos modos hoy en día los pendientes es algo que pueden llevar tanto chicas como chicos!

-¡¿Qué dices! ¿Un chico con pendientes?- el niño la miró como si estuviese gastándole una broma.

-¡Pues claro que sí! Toshiro lleva uno.- dijo nombrando a uno de sus compañeros de dojo.- Y no veas el éxito que tiene.

-¿Éxito?

-¡Si! ¡Un espadachín moderno que se precie debe tener un sello particular, un símbolo de rebeldía, una señal de que es extraordinario! ¡¡Algo fuera de lo común! ¿¡Te das cuenta Zoro! – a cada palabra que decía la muchacha se iba emocionando más y más- ¿Qué te parece? ¡Un pendiente! ¡Sería genial! ¡Nadie de tu edad lleva uno!

-Pues claro que no… son una horterada.- le miró el niño de reojo, pero al parecer ella no lo escuchaba.

-Ya me imagino los titulares de los periódicos: ¡Zoro! ¡El increíble espadachín del pendiente en la oreja!- ante esta semi-alabanza a su esgrima por parte de la chica Zoro pareció más interesado en el tema.

-¿En serio? ¿Tu crees que dirán eso?

-¡Buf! ¡Y más que dirán!- le sonrió la chica.

-¡Que guayyy! Quizás yo también me ponga un pendiente!-

- Jeje, ya te gusta más la idea ¿no? – el pequeño peliverde asintió.- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Podríamos mirar algo para ti.

-¿En serio puedo ir?- y ante la afirmación de la chica Zoro vitoreó- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos allá!

Zoro no olvidaría nunca ese día: fue la primera vez que Kuina y él hacían algo fuera de picarse, verse por el dojo o luchar. Y a cada minuto que el niño pasaba con ella se iba dando cuenta de que en realidad sí podía llegar a ser una "chica normal", tenía gestos muy femeninos y fuera de su ambiente de lucha era educada con todo el mundo, casi tirando a dulce.

Cuando entraron en la joyería el dueño le sonrió cordialmente y preguntó a la mayor que quería. Kuina se empeñó en elegir el modelo de pendientes por Zoro.

-¿Qué te parece? ¡Podríamos llevar los dos el mismo tipo! Tú solo uno claro, y para cada uno de nosotros significará algo diferente.

-¡Cierto! Yo demostraré que seré un bravo espadachín molón.- fantaseó infantilmente Zoro.

-Yo… yo demostraré que a pesar de todo puedo demostrar que soy una chica… aunque no lo parezca.- sonrió con tristeza ella.

El niño se le quedó mirando un momento, no le gustaba en absoluto que Kuina tuviese esa cara tan tristona. Él prefería mil veces a la Kuina alegre, decidida y que no parase de tomarle el pelo. Quizás porque le daba tanta rabia verla en ese estado pudo sacar valor para hablarle.

-Yo… no creo que necesites nada que sea "típico de chica" para parecerlo.- confesó el niño.- Ni pendientes ni vestidos. Tú eres tú Kuina, y eres una chica genial. Todo el mundo te admira ¿sabes?- al decir esto desvió la cara evitando que se viera el leve sonrojo que comenzaba a adornar sus mofletes.- Lo que quiero decir es que… que seas una chica no cambia nada y que tú no necesitar cambiar nada… uhm… no sé si me entiendes…

Los ojos de la espadachina se ensancharon en sorpresa al oír semejante declaración por parte de su compañero y su sonrisa se tornó dulce y agradecida. Nadie podría haber escogido mejores palabras para animarla, y el hecho de que hubiese sido Zoro el que las dijera la reconfortó aún más.

La chica acarició de nuevo su mata de cabellos peliverdes revolviéndoselos con cariño.

-No te creas que por decir eso voy a ser más blanda contigo.- sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Qué, ¡Para tu información no he pedido eso, ¡Cuando te gane será en una batalla en igualdad de condiciones!- proclamó el niño.

-Ya, ya… tú siempre con lo mismo. En fin, voy a entrar para que me hagan los agujeros, tu espera aquí y no te cagues de miedo.

-¡Pues claro que no tendré miedo, ¡Sólo es un agujerito de nada! Además a ti te van a hacer dos…. ¡Oh! ¿Por cierto… cuanto costará esto?- preguntó Zoro cayendo de pronto en la cuenta de que no tenía mucho dinero para el pendiente de oro que había elegido Kuina.

-No te preocupes, a ti no te costará nada.

-¿¿¡¡Quéééé?

-Pues eso, lo tuyo lo pago yo también! Considéralo… mi regalo de cumpleaños.- le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Solo entonces Zoro cayó en la cuenta y se sonrojó profundamente al hacerlo. Cierto, aquel día, once de Noviembre… era su cumpleaños.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Zoro cerró los ojos disfrutando de la cálida brisa matutina mientras en su mente saboreaba aquellos tiernos momentos que había compartido con su rival. Finalmente cuando habían llegado al dojo Zoro volvió a retarla por enésima vez como "regalo de cumpleaños extra" y también por enésima vez perdió, pero no por ello se sintió más triste. Nada podría entristecerlo ese día que, con su pendiente nuevo en la oreja, se sentía más unido a la niña que nunca.

Lamentablemente no pudo devolverle el regalo a Kuina. Poco después se sucedió aquella tan importante promesa y la desgraciada muerte de su mejor amiga. Pero Zoro jamás desistió en su empeño. Así como imploró a su maestro cargar honorablemente con la espada de su hija, recogió los dos pendientes que ella había llevado iguales al suyo y se hizo dos agujeros más. El significado oculto no era otro que el perenne recuerdo de Kuina en su corazón. Mientras que la espada simbolizaba su relación como guerreros y rivales, los dos pendientes que llevaba y que antaño habían sido suyos representaban su amistad y el deseo de ser recordada como una chica que a pesar de su condición había tratado de salvar los impedimentos que se le presentaban en su camino de la espada.

-Vaya… es lógico que me haya olvidado… hoy no estabas tú para recordármelo.- Zoro se habló a sí mismo sintiendo una extraña sensación de vacío que hacía tiempo no sentía. Podría decirse que en ese momento no quería ver a nadie. Por extraño que pareciese, el pasar ese cumpleaños en compañía del recuerdo de su mejor amiga le parecía más que suficiente.

No obstante y a pesar de sus deseos había alguien que no permitiría la soledad del chico. Alguien que se acercó lenta y pausadamente mientras exhalaba el humo de su perenne cigarrillo.

-Caray… para tener tanta prisa no te veo entrenando.- una voz de sobra conocida por el espadachín le hizo darle la vuelta.

-Tú…- le miró ceñudo.- ¿Qué demonios quieres esta vez?- su voz sonaba más arisca de lo normal, lo cual era un símbolo inequívoco de que su paz había sido quebrada por la persona menos indicada para él.

No obstante el rubio siguió acercándose ignorando la pregunta de Zoro.

-Hay que ver… ¿Dónde demonios tienes la cabeza, no te habrás olvidado ¿no?- Zoro le dedicó una mirada de incomprensión.

-De qué hablas?

-Oe oe… ¿Se puede saber qué buscabas esta mañana, ¿Era algo que habías olvidado no?

Oh, se trataba de eso. Al parecer el cocinero era lo suficientemente cotilla como para querer saber a toda costa porque Zoro se había levantado tan inquieto.

-Nada importante. Déjame en paz.

-¿Nada importante? No seas idiota cabeza de marimo. ¿Crees que sino fuera importante me tendrías a mí aquí preocupándome por saber qué días es hoy?.

Zoro cada vez entendía menos la conversación del cocinero chiflado… ¿estaba tratando de decirle algo?

Sanji por su parte meneó la cabeza mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarro. Se llevó entonces una mano a su bolsillo y mientras se acercaba al espadachín extrajo de éste una pequeña cajita que tendió al peliverde de mirada incrédula.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó sin cogerlo. El rubio suspiró

-En mi mundo le llamamos "caja" Roronoa… no muerde ni es venenosa, puedes sostenerla perfectamente en las manos…- ante tal sarcasmo, el espadachín le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio. ¡Así que aún por encima con cachondeítos!

-¿Quieres morir prematuramente maldito cocinero?

-¡Vaya, esta sí que es nueva, ¿Te hago un regalo y pretendes matarme?- le preguntó el rubio con fingida sorpresa y sin abandonar su sarcasmo ni un segundo. Pero esas últimas palabras alertaron aún más a Zoro.

-¿Un… un regalo?

-Desde luego… creí que eras corto… pero no que llegases a esos extremos.- Sanji puso los ojos en blanco mientras expulsaba otra bocanada de humo.- ¿Vas a cogerlo o no, ¡Me estoy cansando!- dicho esto el rubio lanzó el paquetito al peliverde mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara con la intención de sostener su pitillo… o tal vez de disimular el ligero sonrojo que acababa de asomar a sus pómulos. Y ahora sí que el espadachín cayó en la cuenta… aunque le parecía totalmente incomprensible ¡Nunca había dicho nada a nadie! ¡Y ni siquiera él se había acordado de la fecha! ¿Por qué entonces Sanji…?

Decidió dejar para después lo de pedirle explicaciones y, con un cierto nerviosismo todo hay que decirlo, comenzó a deshacer el nudo del lazo que coronaba el pequeño paquete. Por su parte, y aunque lo disimulaba bien, Sanji no quitaba ojo de cada acción del peliverde, expectante y deseoso de conocer su opinión al respecto del regalo.

Finalmente, cuando terminó de desenvolver el paquetito se encontró con una caja que procedió a abrir tragando saliva… y cuando por fin tuvo ante si su regalo se vio incapaz de articular palabra.

-Feliz cumpleaños Zoro…- susurró el rubio. – Te… uhm… ¿te gusta?

Zoro permanecía aún mirando el contenido de la pequeña caja: tres pendientes de bola de color verde intenso descansaban en hilera sobre la caja de terciopelo. Lentamente Zoro levantó los ojos hasta toparse con el rostro de Sanji, todavía incapaz de hablar. El rubio desvió inmediatamente la mirada notando como crecía el nerviosismo dentro de él; ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué se quedaba el cabeza de marimo callado como una tumba, era una situación demasiado embarazosa como para soportarla, a Sanji le desesperaba tanto ese silencio que sin pensarlo se puso a hablar de carrerilla.

- Los vi hace tiempo y me llamaron la atención, creí que hacían juego con tu pelo aunque no estaba seguro al cien por cien así que decidí comprarlos para hacer la comprobación. El dependiente se quedó extrañado cuando pedí tres… tampoco le quise decir para quién era… bueno ¡a él no le importaba! Vaya que… uhm… como tu cumpleaños se acercaba pensé en… er…- "Maldita sea pero que coño estoy diciendo" se maldecía el cocinero interiormente "¡Te lo advierto marimo! ¡Como no digas una palabra en lo siguiente cinco segundos te tiraré al mar de una patada!".

Y como si éste hubiese oído sus pensamientos murmuró entonces lentamente.

- Gracias…- y con esto acalló la alocada verborrea desesperada del rubio que pasó a debatirse ahora mentalmente para evitar que se le notase mucho en la cara la enorme satisfacción de haber recibido un agradecimiento por parte de Roronoa Zoro.

-De… de nada…¿te… te gustan?

-….Sí….

-….Me alegro…

Permanecieron un par de minutos más en silencio. La suave brisa marina seguía meciendo las velas del barco y el cabello de ambos jóvenes; saltaba a la vista que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones ya que la tensión se palpaba en el ambiente. El rubio se sentía cada vez más incomodo, por fin se había armado de valor y le había hecho un regalo a Zoro por su cumpleaños, sería mejor retirarse ya antes de que a ambos se les pasase la vergüenza y comenzasen de nuevo con otra de sus tantas riñas. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero de inmediato sintió un leve tirón en la manga que le hizo darse la vuelta y encarar de nuevo al espadachín.

-Oye… ¿te importaría ponérmelo?- Sanji tragó saliva tratando por todos los medios de ocultar su violento rubor sin conseguirlo.

-Eh, s-sí claro.

-Pero… ponme solo uno.- le pidió Zoro ganándose entonces la incrédula mirada del cocinero.

-¿Uno?

-Verás… -Zoro se llevó una mano a su oreja acariciando levemente sus pendientes.- Dos de estos pendientes significan mucho para mí. Si me los quitara sería como si traicionase el recuerdo de una persona muy querida, por eso quiero llevarlos puestos, para hacerle memoria. Lo comprendes ¿no?

Sanji parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creerse las palabras que Zoro acababa de dedicarle. No sólo le había revelado algo que, suponía, era un importante secreto para el espadachín. Sino que además cuando lo decía parecía alguien totalmente diferente. El rubio asintió lentamente mientras se acercaba, no sin cierta cautela, al joven Roronoa el cual sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el espinazo al sentir el suave tacto de las manos del cocinero… con razón las trataba como si fueran un tesoro, al contrario que las de Zoro que estaban agrietadas por el constante manejo de la espada y el duro entrenamiento, las de Sanji semejaban la pulpa de un melocotón, tan suave que hasta hacía cosquillas.

Con suma delicadeza, Sanji quitó uno de los pendientes de la oreja de Zoro y lo sustituyó por uno de los suyos, regocijándose en la placentera tarea y aprovechando que el espadachín no oponía ninguna resistencia a ser acariciado por el rubio.

-Ya está.- finalmente, y no sin lamentarlo, Sanji se apartó de Zoro y le tendió el pendiente de oro que antes llevaba.

-Gracias.- fue lo único que el espadachín pudo articular mientras recogía su pendiente.

-Jeje…- por primera vez Sanji sonrió algo menos cohibido.- Yo tenía razón, va a juego con tu pelo… si es que tengo un ojo….

-"Cierto… solo uno…¬¬". No pudo evitar pensar Zoro ante el comentario del rubio.

- Y mira que es difícil encontrar un color así es la prueba irrefutable de que desciendes de los marimos.- al susodicho no le gustó nada este último comentario.

-Oe… cocinero de mierda… ¿Es que quieres morir joven?

-Solo digo la verdad ¿no… M-a-r-i-m-o?- Sanji a duras penas podía contener la risa.

-Mira quien habla "cejas horteras".- le contestó Zoro con mirada maliciosa haciendo que al rubio se le atragantase la risa en la garganta.

-¿Qué me has llamado pirado de las espadas?

-Lo que has oído calzonazos.

-¡Esta no te la perdono!. ¡Te vas a enterar Kuso marimo!

-Cuando quieras fumetas de tres al cuarto…

-Arghhh ¡¡Zorooo!

-Grrrrr ¡¡Sanjiiii!

Diez minutos después toda la tripulación se hallaba en la popa del barco aquella deliciosa mañana tratando de calmar como cada día las feroces peleas de ambos chicos.

-¡Ya basta, ¡¿No podéis parar ni un día?- preguntó Nami enfadada tras propinarles sendo capotes a cada uno.

-Ha empezado él Nami-swan…- se quejó Sanji con voz lastimera.

-Anda y vete con el cuento a otro.- le dijo Zoro.

-Oye ¿quieres cobrar?

-¡Inténtalo si te atreves tirillas!

-¡BAAASTAAA!

-clonc!

-clanc!

-auch!

-ay!

Ambos chicos comenzaron a sobarse los chichones mientras se dirigían miradas de odio (pero no se levantaban la mano por temor a otro capote de la pelirroja). Nami se fijó entonces en la oreja del espadachín, concretamente en el nuevo adorno que ésta tenía.

-¡Anda Zoro, ¿Y tu otro pendiente, ¿Lo has perdido?- acercó una mano para tocar la pequeña bolita verde pero Zoro apartó un poco la cabeza.

-Hace poco me lo cambié por este.- contestó secamente mientras se levantaba, atrayendo entonces la atención de Sanji y poco después la de toda la tripulación.

-Pues es verdad.- dijo Luffy.- Es diferente al otro.

-Es muy bonito.- la vocecita de Chopper se hizo oír.

-Va a juego con tu pelo y todo.- opinó Usuff muy acertadamente.

-¿Y de donde lo sacaste?- preguntó curiosa Nami.

Zoro simplemente sonrió pasándose una mano por la oreja y acariciando levemente los tres pendientes.

-Es un regalo…. De alguien muy importante para mí.

El silencio se hizo en cubierta, nadie jamás habría pensado que Zoro pronunciase unas palabras de ese tipo. En especial Sanji sintió que sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza mientras notaba que su pulso se aceleraba súbitamente cuando Zoro posó intencionadamente sus ojos en los de él.

-Me voy a entrenar.- concluyó el peliverde mientras se alejaba del grupo sin dejar de sonreír y dejando a un también sonriente rubio tras de sí.

Al fin y al cabo, pensó Zoro, no podía quejarse: ese día había sido un buen cumpleaños. Seguramente Kuina, desde el cielo, estaría felicitándole también, con esa dulce sonrisa que alejaba cualquier nube del cielo por muy Noviembre que fuese.

**OWARI.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA:**

Bueeeeno… llego casi tres horas tarde pero… he aquí el regalo de cumpleaños de Zoro-kun nn (kyahhhhh! Al fin puedo decir que lo he terminado!) ¡¡¡¡¡¡OTANJOBI OMEDETOU ZORO!

A pesar de que la idea la tenía claramente definida me costó muchísimo que me saliese como esperaba (y tengo la horrible sensación de que es demasiado malo como para honrar el cumpleaños de Zoro (sigh!)). Tal vez me enrollé demasiado con el flashback (aunque disfruté mucho poniendo a Kuina y Zoro como dos niños que se emocionan por cualquier chorrada xDD) mi idea era describir también como Zoro se hacia el agujero (y aguantaba el dolor como un machote xD) así como también una descripción más detallada de cómo se queda con los otros dos pendientes de Kuina… pero mi mente no daba abasto así que lo dejé tal cual está…

Quizás de lo que más me enorgullezca es de inaugurar POR FIN la sección en español con un fic ZoroxSanji (que advierto no será el último kukukuku….) realmente ADORO esta pareja y me encantaría seguir escribiendo sobre ella.

Como me están quedando unas notas un poco raras mejor dejo de rayar al personal (con lo tarde que es cualquiera se atrapa un poco xDDD). De nuevo gracias a mis tres tesoritos que me animaron a continuar y a TI por estar leyendo esto hasta el final (ne! A q vas a ser bueno y vas a pulsar el botoncito de "Submit Review"? nn).

Solo me queda gritar….

¡¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ZOROOOOOOO!

11/12 de Noviembre de 2005

2:10 pm.


End file.
